


Guts: Lionhearted

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Femdom, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, Tentacles, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Persona 5 Protagonist, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The new area of Mementos is strange.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takemi Tae
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	1. 1F / HP 500

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try the ero trap dungeon shindanmaker thing [here](https://shindanmaker.com/a/570937) !
> 
> Overview  
> Ren starts with 500HP  
> He has to make it through 15 floors.  
> Game Over if:  
> 3 status effects  
> 0 HP  
> Hits an instant game over scenario.
> 
> I marked it dubcon because of the setting but Akiren's down to have a good time : 3
> 
> 1F - P5 protag solo / minor tentacle play  
> 2F - MakoShu / Riding  
> 3F - P5 protag solo / Increased sensitivity, Exhibitionism  
> 4F - P5 protag solo / Overstimulation, cocksleeve-ish tentacle  
> 5F - TaeShu? / Exhibitionism-ish, dry humping, medical setting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 通路を歩いいると前後から媚薬の滴る触手壁迫ってきた！逃げ切ることができずに、26分もの間触手壁に全身を蹂躙されてしまった…  
> （-HP13）【◆状態異常：媚薬】

Ren imagines himself as the last person who could open up a partition in Mementos but here he is. What starts as a little trip to retrieve the perma-pick he dropped quickly becomes a solo-recon mission. 

Surely a teeny peek couldn’t hurt. A floor or two and he’d go back home.

Halfway down the steps the smells of greenery hit him and while it can’t be possible he swears he hears birds. Grody tile floor gives way to moss and firm soil and by some… miracle of the public consciousness, bright sunshine filters through the greenery. 

Though Ren never quite sees that sun.

Ren keeps trudging through the foresty Mementos floor, sometimes completely forgetting he’s in Mementos until he spots the occasional train track jutting out of the vines and dirt. Like the place had been abandoned for millennia. 

On the horizon a large white structure beams under the sun. A quick glance around with his third eye shows him a single bluish green shadow and a treasure around the structure, and Ren breaks into a sprint. Upon closer inspection the structure reveals itself to be the remains of subway tunnel stairs.

This new area of Mementos is… very tame thus far.

His heart beats faster as he nears the treasure chest. Right when he reaches for it a vine shoots out, quickly wrapping around his wrist then matched by a second, then a third. Then too many to count as he’s pinned to the wall and they slip into his thieving clothes.

“Ah!?”

Without warning the vines easily shove their way under his vest, rubbing something cold on his bare skin that abruptly turns very warm. Even though it was a green shadow it doesn’t let up on his wrists as it explores his body. The shadow’s gentle stroking goes from strange to ticklish to embarrassing to Ren twisting in its hold because these teasing caresses are so…

Ren whines pathetically, tugging at the shadow’s hold because his nipples itch, begging to be pinched into submission, and his small cock throbs as his blood rushes south. Putting him on cloud nine as his core tingles with the beginnings of his pleasure and his folds and cock plump up so much that even the chafe of his pants feels heavenly. 

But no matter how his body blooms under its touch the shadow focuses on smearing its nectar into his skin. 

Ren wouldn’t even tear its mask off if it just let him rub one out maybe. Or several. 

Time melts and swirls into a haze as he’s held at the shadow’s mercy, tortured by its phantom touches and the constant demand for attention buzzing from his nipples and between his legs. At some point he clenches his fist, ready to tug against the shadow’s grasp yet again when his head goes blank.

Operating on sheer instinct Ren tears a hand out of the shadow’s loosened grip and plunges it through the shadow’s mask. It dissolves in seconds, leaving Ren offended at the gall of it to leave him to nurse his raging hard-on alone.

The offense quickly melts away as Ren harshly paws his trousers off one leg, hands trembling out of sheer decision paralysis now that he can finally service himself. He wants to tweak his nipples until they’re all red and sensitive. He wants to mash his cock against the floor until it’s inflamed and hurts to touch. He wants to be so full he can feel it at the back of his throat. 

Getting on his back and spreading his legs wide Ren gives the forest a passionate if sloppy performance. Pinching and tugging a nipple with one hand while frantically groping between his legs with the other. Running gloved fingers between his folds and relishing how the leather(?) feels against the delicate skin and immediately his imagination goes to…

Oh he shouldn’t. He needs to get off before his lust-addled brain can embarrass him further. 

Tweak his nipple, tug his clit, tweak tug tweak tug until his hands get confused and he pinches his clit hard, sending a fresh glob of cum drooling down his taint and ass. It’s too hard to focus on both so Ren settles on his clit, ruing the shadow that ignited this heat and left him to deal with it. 

Proficient as he is his dexterity still suffers some as he slowly jerks himself off. Pinching himself and reveling in how firm his squishy little dick feels in his grip before the heat in his veins clutches him anew and everything feels tight hot wethardgoodneed 

Ren palms himself then rapidly brushes his fingers across his hardness. His fingers almost vibrating as the tendons in his wrist scream with how hard he’s straining them until finally the pressure inside implodes. Ren keeps rubbing himself as his clit bobs his holes clench his cum spills in a feedback loop of pleasure. 

Eventually, when he can walk without the urge to drop to his knees and hump his wadded up jacket seizing him if his clothes so much as brush him funny, Ren tidies himself up. Ultimately the treasure isn’t something he can use, but any chance to gift something to his team is just as good.

Ren hops down the dead escalator, resolutely ignoring the residual embers of desire smouldering low in his waist.

Remaining HP: 487  
New Status Condition: Aphrodisiac


	2. 2F / HP 487

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 淫魔のロデオマシン跨らさられた！サドルにあるバイブが奥の気持ちいい部分を抉り、鳴くように喘ぎながら、無様にイキくたばらされた…  
> （-HP40）

In jarring contrast to the floor above, the second floor is indoors. He steps into a small room mostly taken up by a large platform, and on the platform...

“Hello.”

Ren comes face to face with Makoto?

“Hi,” he says back with a little wave. It can’t actually be her, seeing as she’s not in her thieving ensemble. Instead wearing an outfit he recalls from their summer roadtrip.

Maybe this new area isn’t the public’s unconscious.

Behind the platform stands a partition that he’s seen Mona smash into dozens of times. However myriad chains and a massive lock cover it.

He pulls out his freshly retrieved perma-pick only for Makoto to shake her head. 

“It’s a switch.”

Ren scans the room for anything he can dragon kick, but it’s just him, this cognition or something of Makoto, the platform and lock, and-

The elephant in the room. Or more accurately

“It’s a switch,” Makoto repeats helpfully.

So he walks over to the massive mechanical bull in the middle of the platform. On the saddle sits a vibrant twist to the regular mechanical bull formula.

Ren grabs the large dick jutting out of the saddle and tries pushing it down, cranking it like a level, doing anything ‘switch’-like with it. Suddenly Ren yanks his hand back like he’d been shocked.

It felt warm to the touch, and then it twitched.

“I tried that earlier. I think you have to do something else.”

Was she serious?

“Have you seen anything like this Joker? I’ve got an idea how it works but I’d appreciate a practical demonstration.”

Ren bites his lip, barely suppressing a moan as the blood surges to his cunt. He shouldn’t get so… hot at the thought of it, but he’d been a little warm under the collar since escaping that shadow. Exhaling shakily Ren squeezes his thighs together, already slick folds rubbing against each other. Though it feels a bit drafty down there.

Sure enough Ren peeks down to find his trousers have turned into a pair of chaps, without the propriety trousers meant to go under such clothes. 

So he’s doing this.

Ren hikes himself onto the bull and holds himself over the tip. The dick is already a little slick, it’d be better if it was a bit wetter. Or would it be worse because it’d be easier to throw him off?

Ultimately he opts for ease of entry and Ren takes a glove off and fingers himself. Stirring himself up until the constant dull buzz of desire kindles into a lively fire, drenching his fingers and seeping onto the saddle cock. It takes his everything not to just finger himself to completion right there and wrench his fingers out. He grabs the dick.

“Ah!”

Ren looks at a heavily blushing Makoto and raises an eyebrow.

“Go on,” she gasps, out of breath. Something odd catching on her voice.

Keeping his gaze on her Ren lazily tugs the cock on the saddle and watches her squirm. He squeezes, drawing a sharp yelp from her and the cock throbs in his grip while the precum beading at the tip rolls down the shaft.

Ren curls his lip. This’ll be fun.

“Join me?” he asks sweetly.

“Oh but I never-”

“Should be fine,” Ren assures her. “It’s similar to balancing on a motorcycle.” He thinks at least.

Makoto stares at him, her expression going from unreadable to determined as she purposefully steps into the stirrup and hefts herself onto the bull behind him. 

Without further ado Ren puts his glove back on and holds his lips open as he lowers himself onto the dick. A little moan comes from behind as the head kisses his entrance and just because he wants to make absolutely sure he’s properly lubricated enough for this Ren holds himself there. Swivelling his hips so he can smear his lust all over the head of the glans until his thigh muscles burn and he keeps going.

A harsh moan rips from his throat as the thick head slips in, so loud it echoes up the subway tunnel. The fullness feels so good and _right_ it kicks the lively fire up to a roaring furnaces as he scrambles to pack himself with more of Makoto’s twitching cock. Leg muscles screaming as the arousal and weight of supporting him becomes too much and they give out. Ren lands on the saddle with a dull splat _screams_ at Makoto bottoming out in him. The satisfying stretch aching between his legs and the friction of his clit and labia pressed flush to the leather saddle take him all at once and climax hits him like a train. His entire lower half twitching as he tries to clench around Makoto but she’s packed him so tight he’s reduced to spasming erratically around her. Each twitch and churn of his core winds him more than any machine he’s used at the gym and before Ren can collapse boneless onto the head of the bull, strong arms throw themselves around his waist and grip him in a bear hug.

 _“Tight,”_ Makoto snarls deep in her throat, voice barely present within the beastly hiss hot on his ear. “Keep it together Joker,” she pants, “or we’ll both fall off.”

Oh fuck. The bull rumbles to life and kicks into motion.

Initially its moves are lethargic, lazily twirling and rocking as Ren tries to find his rhythm. He’s clenching and flexing muscles he’s long forgotten about as he closes his eyes and struggles to listen to his body, to will his hips loose so he can move as one with the bull. Makoto does a valiant job moving in sync with him and the bull. Maybe she should be sitting in the front but well… he’s rather fond of this seat. 

Focusing on how to move keeps him lucid for the time being but he can’t hold for much longer. The rumble of the motor vibrates through the saddle and thunders up the cock stirring into his sensitive walls, chaining Ren to a constant high that peaks when the dick in him throbs. Seemingly growing inside him, grinding right into his sweet spot.

And then instead of following the bull’s shifting center of gravity Ren dedicates his muscles to squeezing Makoto’s dick.

In a flash the bull’s rocking too fast too hard too wild, bouncing Ren on the saddle, crushing his sweet spot as the bull plows forward and he’s flung back. Against his ear Makoto breathes hard, jerking her hips against his back in time with the short thrusts pounding him as he bounces on the saddle.

He’s gonna lose it if she keeps plowing into him like this. Ren holds the loop at the head of the saddle for dear life, to stave off release or stay on the bull it hardly matters. 

The nightmare intensifies as the bull thrashes about harder, bucks him higher. Short rough thrusts grow longer, fucking him deeper, spearing him harder on Makoto’s dick. Plunging into him harder and faster while still thrumming with the engine’s power until Ren’s howling his throat raw and clutching the handle so hard his fingers hurt.

“Joker focus, you can do this,” Makoto groans and Ren whines sharply and squeezes around her. He has to hold on so she doesn’t fall off.

And it can’t be much longer. The bull can’t possibly rampage any harder than this as it aids Makoto in giving him the fucking of his life. Holding his legs apart slamming him with thigh bruising force, lifting and dropping him on her hard dick like he’s just a toy.

It makes him so… His core throbs as he gushes on the saddle, adding to the mess already staining the leather dark while the machine continues juicing him. Thrumming through his walls and rubbing his insides every which way as Ren’s completely lost sync with the bull.

“Hah, Joker you feel incredible,” Makoto moans and squeezes his hips hard.

Ren flutters around her, muscles too worn out for a proper clench and shrieks. He can’t he can’t. He can’t hold on he’s gonna fall off. He’s gonna pass out or cum he doesn’t know but he can’t-

A loud hiss crackles through the air as the bull goes completely still. When his brain catches up Ren whines and lethargically wiggles on the saddle. His legs are too shaky and tired to ride her properly but it can’t end here not when he’s so close he’s so

Ren pries his fingers off the handle and falls back, resting his head back on Makoto’s shoulder and squeezes around her the best he can. Keening high and tight when she groans and holds him, the cock in him pulses and heat blooms low in his waist. Ren’s eyes go wide as all at once everything is too hot and he’s so wound up. 

He jerkily fucks himself on the pulsating cock as much as his tired legs will allow. Twisting himself and rocketing between grinding the cock against his walls and humping his needy clit against the damp leather until it all blends together and he’s cumming so hard he sees stars.

Utterly drained, Ren slumps forward. Keeping his eyes closed while Makoto hops off the saddle. Pulling him off the limp dick with a wet schlorp and holds him with a shocking ease before laying him on something soft. 

“What a waste.”

Makoto clicks her tongue, and he opens his eyes to find her staring mournfully at the saddle. Ren winces, he can’t see the worst of it but thin streams of cum trickle down the sides of the bull forming a small puddle of runoff on the platform under it. He’s made quite a mess.

“But I suppose this will suffice.”

“Makoto!?”

Ducking between his legs, soft lips brush against him. Everything about her is meticulous, calculated. Brusque licks smatter his vulnerable cunt as she laps their combined release off him. A cracked little whine eeks out of him when she sucks at his swollen labia, drawing her teeth along delicate skin then moving on to his clit.

It’s not that he minds but somehow he… Straight-laced Makoto is eating him out after railing him open.

But also: Mementos.

“That should do it,” she murmurs. His gut twinges watching her wipe her mouth on the back of her hand.

She snaps her fingers and the lock and chain tumble off the door.

Ren’s jaw drops and he scans her with his third eye on the spot. Not a shadow, but still...

“You could have done that from the start,” he accuses.

“Not at all.”

When she faces him next Makoto sports a short pair of horns and a set of batlike wings. “Forgive me for the setup,” she smiles sheepishly, tucking away a bit of hair as her long thin tail whips to and fro. “I _did_ need the energy to open it though.”

He’s… not sure how convincing that is, but also it’s hard to care.

At long last he regains enough feeling in his legs to move and this Makoto sends him off with a bottle of water and his normal thief trousers.

Remaining HP: 447  
Current Status Effects: Aphrodisiac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to do this series as a cheeky lil smut warm up why are these chaps getting so long QnQ


	3. 3F / HP 447

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 性感超増強廊下に入り込んでしまい、クリと乳首が限界まで勃ちあがる！衣装の摩擦だけで何度も絶頂させられてしまった…  
> （-HP10）●装着デバフがある場合3倍ダメージ

The distortion must be growing. 

Which makes sense as he goes deeper into this area of Mementos, but even before he reaches the bottom of the steps he’s drawn into the intense aura radiating from this floor. It seems to make his hair stand on end and grow. To heighten his senses.

To make his nipples and clit throb hard and jut out obscenely, when Ren steps into the hallway on the next floor. 

He’s so caught up in the delicious tingle of his hyper-aroused bits that it takes a moment for him to clock his surroundings. What appeared to be a hallway from the stairs turns out to be a massive room, illuminated solely by spotlights beaming down on the raised path before him. Amorphous forms swirl around the runway, sometimes human. Constantly speaking, but their murmurs all blend together into something amorphous like them. 

Sometimes looking, sometimes at him, and the heating must be cranked up in this room or something. Because when they do Ren’s certain he cums on the spot.

Not shadows, according to his third eye, and the room looks fairly straightforward, ignoring the fact that he somehow got a hundred times hornier since getting here. Since being slathered with whatever that odd shadow was dishing out, maybe it was related.

Taking a step up to the runway his clothes morph. The room lets him keep his mask, jacket, and gloves. However like Arsene his boots now reach the middle of his thighs, and his vest…

The room puts him in a sheer bodysuit that’s paradoxically loose around his chest but tight around his waist and notably his crotch. Bulging where his clit strained against the material and already stained translucent with his earlier release.

Hope everyone enjoys the show.

Each step he takes has the scratchy fabric catching on his nipples, perky, red, and hard under the harsh glare of the spotlight. Something like a shutter clicks loudly from the crowd and he cums so hard everything goes fuzzy. 

The runway didn’t seem that long at first but now it feels endless with his every step plagued by insufferable pleasure building and building until he can’t think of anything but the pressure between his legs. So immense that it pools heavy in his labia making them hang past his lips, that it trickles down his thighs. Ren’s crotch must be gleaming with his release. Soaked fabric clings to him like a second skin, allowing the crowd a front row seat to every hair and mole. Every wet fold. His holes.

His shameful clit, flushed so deep it was nearly purple. So erect it tented the bodysuit, showing everyone how much he loved being shown.

By the time he reaches the end of the runway Ren’s lost count of how many times he’s cum to his clothes and the heated looks from the audience. Leaving him weak-kneed and gasping for breath before the next floor. Looking back the way he came the spotlights shine on all the parts he drizzled over where his desire got to be too much.

Now where he might as well have roiling hot lust for blood it takes his all not to do an encore. Ren forces himself down the stairs before he can spend more time than necessary on this floor.

Remaining HP: 437  
Current Status Effects: Aphrodisiac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ren seems to be p lucky so far. Hope this keeps until the 15th floor ~


	4. 4F / HP 437

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狭い肉のトンネルに入ると、収縮し、動けなくなってしまった…壁から出てきたオナホ型触手でクリをシゴキ倒され、意識がトぶまで39回もイかされてしまった！  
> （-HP49）

For whatever reason his runway outfit stays even after getting to the next floor, but before Ren can let himself worry about his outfit the walls start closing in.

It’s so dark he can’t see a thing, fumbling forward with his arms outstretched but he swears the room is shifting. The room shrinks smaller and smaller until he’s certain he’ll be crushed when he backs into a weirdly soft wall. With how humid and moist the room is Ren has a feeling the darkness is a blessing in disguise.

Then _something_ tickles his nethers, nudging the crotch of the bodysuit aside and

“Ah!?”

Suddenly his clit is engulfed by a warm, wet, and _tight_ heat. Sucking at him in a rhythm that makes his knees weak.

Every time he tries to pull the sleeve off or hit it with his dagger it only sucks him harder. No matter how he twists or curls up or squeezes his legs together the mouth continues to suck and pump his clit. Soft squelching and smacking emanating from it as it does so. 

Going on until Ren hits his peak, screaming and dropping to his knees as the mouth cinches tight around the base of his clit and swallows. The plush mouth undulates around him through every jerk and jump of his turgid little cock and every flutter and squeeze of his insides. It doesn’t stop, it never stops. Sucking him into another and another in quick succession.

His eyes have adjusted so that he can make out the faintest hint of what’s before him. Most notably the long thick tentacle-like thing working his clit like a plunger, expanding as its velvety insides swirl around him then stretching taut as it sucks. Fucking and sucking him until he’s writhing on his back, legs wide open and thighs twitching, too weak to close.

Ren’s screaming, pleading, cursing. Swinging his hips in a weak attempt to fuck it deeper, trying to urge the tentacle to give him more. Bite him squeeze him fuck him anything. 

Reaching between his legs Ren yanks the vine as hard as he can daring it to do its worst. In retaliation it sucks his bloated clit so full of blood it needles him. Stars and spots dot his vision and Ren screams, his release jetting out and streaking the floor between his thighs as it all becomes too much and the spots take him over.

Eventually he comes to on a tile floor before familiar broken escalators. What seemed like some odd dark flesh chamber now resembles a regular floor of Mementos. It’s such a drastic change that Ren writes off the odd room and tentacle as some frustration induced daydream.

Until he tries to get up and his pussy contracts just from moving his legs. Due to the tentacle’s efforts his clit looks more prominent than ever, standing tall and keeping the crotch of the bodysuit from slipping back into place. So large that it bulges out of his lips, even his pudgy foreskin can’t cover his glans. 

By some miracle Ren manages to stand up, no thanks to his chubby clit wobbling with every move he makes. Wincing as he tugs the bodysuit back into place, squishing his nubby dick so it was constantly chafing against the suit. The fabric does nothing to hide him. Bulbous glans and bunched up foreskin all visible through the flimsy material. 

Better than it hanging out, Ren tells himself before heading to the next floor.

Remaining HP: 388  
Current Status Effects: Aphrodisiac


	5. 5F / HP 388

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 股間認証システムのついた扉だ！自ら股間をスキャナに押し付けると両足が拘束されると同時に性感認証スキャンが開始され、11回もイってしまった。  
> （-HP11）

“Ah ah. If you mess up the scan you’ll have to start over.”

Ren struggles to hold still as the textured pad pressed firmly against his sex gently massages him, filling in more details on the massive display in front of Takemi. He wills his legs to relax in their restraints, leaning his front against the ‘backrest’ of the chair shaped scanner as he watches the machine map him out. The scanner warm as it hums against him.

“Let’s compare that, shall we?” 

With a wave of her hand another image appears on the screen, much like the scans of Ren’s sex but

Takemi starts rattling off percentages. How much his external clit has grown. Foreskin. Glans. Clitoral branches. Labia. Each number makes his cheeks and ears feel hot. A heat that builds into a raging inferno when the two diagrams merge, showing him just how lewd his body has become down here. 

It’s not like he’d looked modest down there before entering this part of Mementos, but now he looks…

Ren wriggles in his restraints.

The display shuts off. Takemi whirls around and stands up, leaving the chair swivelling. She spares the glove box a disinterested glance before settling on a seat by Ren. 

“Scan’s over,” she chirps. “You can take the edge off before the physical exam, if you’d like.”

Ren doesn’t need any more encouragement to crush his chubby puss against the scanner. Coated in his juices and warmed by his body the nubby little pad feels too good rubbing against him. 

Suddenly the display comes back on. In a different mode that gives him a high quality real-time feed of his core from several perspectives and Ren howls. Fighting to keep his eyes open as he watches his lurid cunt pop on the massive display, squirting, swollen, and slick, showing him and his doctor just how much he was enjoying this in sickening quality.

Clawing the back of the chair Ren slams his pussy against the scanner relishing in the live feed of his squished clit dragging all over the camera lens while his hole leaked, frantically mouthing at the camera like it was shy. Or wanted to be filled.

“Sensei,” Ren whimpered, unable to stop his hips.

“Hm?” 

While looking right at him Takemi points a remote at the display and hits a button.

The wet squelch and schlick of his sex resounds through the exam room and Ren cums on the spot. Sobbing and whining from the intoxicating high of having the sights and sounds of his pleasure and subsequent orgasm broadcasted. Watching his heavy clit throb as he continued to fuck the scanner.

“That’s better,” Takemi coos. 

Ren spends the rest of the exam in a daze as Takemi runs her nails over his back. Twitching with every remark she makes about how pink and pretty he looks down there.

Remaining HP: 377  
Current Status Effects: Aphrodisiac


End file.
